The Second Letter
by Neo762
Summary: Phineas finally gets Isabella's letter. Set in the near(ish) future. Phinbella oneshot. Enjoy!


**Alright guys, I'm back. While I haven't updated my 2****nd**** chapter for "It's More Than a Picnic," it's coming along. I have few ideas, and the update should come soon. **_**Not**_** abandoning that. Here's a quick(ish) little one shot that I made. Alternate ending for "Operation Crumb Cake." Well, more like a future where the gang revisits past projects. Should turn out well, I've been thinking about this. Here goes. Enjoy! Oh, and no Doofenshmirtz in this story. Hope that explains everything!**

***Disclaimer! I disclaim Phineas and Ferb. Consider yourself disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>(16 year old Phineas' POV)<p>

Two years ago, the gang and I were building this beautiful art structure out of scraps from this Japanese/Chinese fusion meal we had (again). It was a good way to use the leftovers from a teenager's appetite. We sold the sculpture for a good sum of money for use on other projects. I couldn't wait to here where the piece ends up. I heard the Tate Modern in London was eyeing it. I think Ferb will like that. But that's not the reason I'm talking to you. Or you know, writing or whatever. My friendship with a certain special someone was expanded that day. Engage the ripple-dissolve!

[Ripple-Dissolve]

* * *

><p>(14 year old Phineas' POV)<p>

So today, while we were building the sculpture, Isabella came dressed in her Fireside Girls uniform. She always looked nice in that. Moving on, she seem a little nervous. I thought that a little tour of the place would be a great way to relieve it. Anxiety does get in the way of a great day! I showed her Baljeet's part of the project. He recreated Gainsborough's _The Blue Boy_ completely out of red pepper flakes. When he turned around, his eyes were seriously red and watery. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He did say he could handle the spice. Oop, getting distracted.

We made our way up to the lookout tower. I showed her the view, which was very calming. She made me look in another direction, almost as if she were trying to hide something. But I overlooked that thought as soon as Ferb held up his sign. It was one of the ways I coped with his silent nature. He had pictograms of things that were important. Today, it was the mail. I was waiting for a new comic book, so this was really exciting. I rushed down the ladder and raced to the mailbox.

When I got there, the rest of the Fireside Girls were talking with the mail lady. I greeted her. We were on pretty good terms. Everyone in Danville is such a nice person. Mrs. Ferguson (that's the postwoman) gave me a letter. I flipped it around to see that it was from none other than Isabella! Of all people, Isabella was the last person I would have expected to send me a letter. I opened it up and pulled out the paper. Unfolding it, I saw the neat, flourished hand writing of Isabella. I began to read aloud.

_Dear Phineas, _

_I'm writing this in the hopes that you'll know something that I could never tell you in person. Or, at least, never got a chance to. Ever since I moved here, you were always the one to be there for me, to help me adjust to life in a new place. All those years later, we're still close friends. For a few summers, I've started having…different feelings around you. _

I stopped reading aloud at that point. All of the people around me and I was reading something that Isabella, who had written what I was about to read to the group, wanted to tell me personally. That is _not_ cool. I looked over at Isabella. She gulped noticeably. I could see her biting her bottom lip. She was really having trouble with this. I decided to do what any man of respect would do. "Umm…Guys? Could I have some alone time? I need to… think about this letter." I looked over at Isabella, who looked as though she would burst into tears. Everyone began walking away, including Isabella. I called out to her, "Wait…Isabella!"

She started running towards her house, entering then slamming the door. I skidded to a halt at her doorstep. I wanted to knock on the door, but I had a feeling that would make things more awkward. I turned around and headed back towards my house. Up into my room. Closing the door, I flopped down on my bed. I sat up, slipped off my shoes, and got into a lounging position on top of the mattress. I continued reading the letter I had never finished.

_Once we moved from 5__th__ grade to middle school, I found myself amongst a changing group of friends. Friends who began talking about more mature girly things. Like boyfriends. How each of them had a crush on someone from our grade. How great it felt whenever they were near that special someone. And I thought of you. The way you invent, the way you never give up for any reason, and especially the way you care about everyone around you. Close to you. That includes me. I would like you to know that I don't have a crush on you, Phineas._

I stopped there. That last part kind of shook me up a little bit. I'll say this now, I've had my eye on Isabella. She's such a sweet, amazing girl to be around. She is such a great friend. Always going along with my experiments, always looking at me with her brilliant blue eyes. My heart ached a little bit. Only realizing this now, I saw that I had had a crush on Isabella. And, in my own way, I thought I was expressing it. She must not have taken it the way I intended. I almost didn't want to finish the last third of the letter. But I never leave a project unfinished. This would be something that I would never dream of. I gritted my teeth and continued reading.

_I'm downright infatuated with you. You are and will always be my light in the dark, my cherry on top, my missing puzzle piece. I write this as a way of expressing myself in a manner in which I never could. Where you would read how I feel over and over again without me becoming flustered and cowardly. I care about you Phineas, and I hope that this letter expresses that feeling. Maybe you'll reciprocate, maybe not. Either way, I'd be happy knowing that you'd be aware of how I really feel. Even if we never speak to each other, you'll always be mine. You'll always be my little crumb cake._

_-Truly Yours,_

_ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

Wow. Just, wow. All this time and I never knew. All the times she worked up the emotional bravery to ask me to do something with her. Alone. Without Ferb. Huh. Gee, I never would have guessed that's what was really going on. I checked the time. It was already 8:00 P.M. I'd actually missed dinner. Whoa, I was really into it. How many times did I read the letter? Doesn't matter, it's too late to tell her now. I'm not amazing with words. If I tell her I'll probably make things worse. But she needs to know… Ah ha! I know what I'm gonna do tonight!

* * *

><p>There, all done. I've finally finished it after several drafts. The ultimate way to tell Isabella how I feel. He it goes…<p>

Dear Isabella,

I got your letter. I suppose it's only appropriate that I send this to you in the form of a letter. It certainly lets us really tell each other how we feel. Alone, no distractions, just our words. I want you to know that, in my own special way, I've always shown my appreciation for you. You're the most wonderful, helpful person that I've ever met. Well, aside from Ferb, but he's family. It's necessary for me to let you know that I have feelings for you, and more than as just a friend. Every moment I spend with you is, in a one word, magical.

I suppose I could go into how long I've had my eye on you. It's certainly been a while. Since the beginning of last summer when we were building unrealistically advanced building projects for our age. Through your help, we were able to accomplish what do child has ever done before. And I thank you for that. This simple piece of stationary cannot ever explain how you've changed my life.

I guess I may seem like a cool, collected character whenever I'm around you. That is certainly different when I think about you alone. My palms get sweaty, my stomach fills with butterflies. When we held hands for brief moments, I've had to pull myself back into reality at warp-speed for no one (generally meaning Buford) to make fun out of us. I suppose that's a bad way of putting it, but it's the thought that counts, right?

You're something else. I don't deserve you. I've unintentionally pushed you off of me and I could never imagine the pain I caused. I could probably build something, but that would never fix it. You and I both know that. It just took me a while to realize it. I'm sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?

Wishing the best,

~Phineas Flynn~

It was 8:30. I was always a fast writer. Besides, it's essential for drafting blueprints quickly. Still, that took way too many tries. I laced up my shoes, walked downstairs, and exited the house.

The light in Isabella's bedroom was out. She must have gone to bed already. I didn't want to disturb Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. It was late after all. I checked the street for cars, though none appeared to be coming. Who drives down Maple Street at this hour anyway? I slipped the letter into the mailbox. I'm sure Isabella will get it soon. For now, it was time for dinner. I was hungry.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

The city of Danville burst into life at the beginning of the day. Men and women went to work and ran errands. Candace was in charge of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Conditionally of course. Some worst case scenario Candace had made up to satisfy her lust for power. It was relatively early for a summer day, only around 9:00 A.M. There was a knock at the door. Phineas had just gotten downstairs to eat breakfast. He had already finished his morning routine, his hair still damp from his shower. Phineas walked to the door. His parents had always told him and his brother to check before opening the door. Stranger danger and all.

Phineas looked through the peephole, clutching a piece of stationary. Phineas knew it was a little early, he hadn't even been inspired by the random event that would happen today. Still, he had a feeling about what this exchange would be about.

Phineas unlatched the door and opened it wide. He smiled sheepishly at Isabella. There was a certain…awkwardness in the air as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Phineas broke the silence, "So, do you wanna come in?"

"Yes, Phineas. Thanks," Isabella said with a smile. The two of them walked into the living room. Unfortunately, Candace was there, chatting Stacy's ear off on her phone. Candace shot them a glare, Phineas and Isabella instinctually backing off. "Uh…Let's head on up to my room."

As Phineas and Isabella entered the living space, Isabella was surprised to see that Phineas had a room all to himself. "Phineas, doesn't Ferb also live here?"

"Oh, no. We moved into different bedrooms over spring break. As we get older, we'll need more and more privacy. So we decided to plan ahead."

"That's the Phineas I know."

"Ha ha. Yeah," Phineas exclaimed. "Come on. Take a seat."

They both sat down on his bed, which was still the same. He had room for a desk and eventually a computer that he planned on building by himself. Phineas looked into her eyes. This was the best time to ask. "So, um, what brings you over here?"

Isabella blushed slightly as she handed him the stationary. It was Phineas' letter. Phineas breathed in sharply, then exhaled calmly. "So, I guess we both know."

"Yes, yes we do."

"Isabella, I'm so sorry that I never noticed. I was so preoccupied with our inventions that I barely noticed you. I thought that our adventures together were clear enough signs that I was into you."

"I'm sorry as well. I was too weak-hearted to declare my feelings for you. I guess that shows that I'm not ready to have us seen together."

"Izzy," Isabella blushed at the nickname, "I would never let anyone hurt you," he stated as he placed his hand upon hers, "Never ever."

Isabella let out a small tear and wrapped Phineas in a hug. Phineas, surprised at first, joined her, wrapping his arms around her head, almost caressing her. Isabella broke the hug and gazed into his eyes. Phineas met her watch and leaded in slightly, their noses just barely touching. The air around them seemed to stand still. It felt like nothing could stop them. They leaned in closer, then pressed their lips together. Time stopped, not a noise could be heard. They broke the kiss, grasping each other's hands. "I'm so sorry Isabella," Phineas whispered to her.

"Phineas, it's okay. I forgive you," she whispered back, "Promise me that we can do this more often."

"On my honor," Phineas stated as he planted a small peck on her cheek.

[Ripple Dissolve]

* * *

><p>(16 year old Phineas' POV)<p>

Well, that about sums it up. Izzy and I have been dating for about two years. It was certainly a magical time in our lives. We will never be the same as we were. We look out for each other. Protect each other. Love each other. And with each passing day, it only gets better.

**Well, that took longer than expected. Certainly hope you've enjoyed this. So, I must continue life and other fanfics. To all of you readers, I bid you adieu! Review, please! I love your constructive criticism!**


End file.
